05 April 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04-05 ; Comments *Just over half of the show is now available Sessions *Mansun #2, recorded 24th March 1996. No known commercial release. *Flying Saucer Attack #2, recorded 1st March 1996. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Cause Of Spite: Latex (12" - Mr Orange - The Undercuva Junkie) Audio Illusion Recordings AIR 3006 # $ *Mansun: The Chad Who Loved Me (session) *Los Hornets: Barrymore (7") IFA $ *Guided By Voices: No Sky (album - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador OLE 161-2P *Flying Saucer Attack: Heartbeat (session) $ *Housework & Leo Young: These Are My People (12" - So True? So What!) C.S.M.F. CSMF 07 White Label # $ *Sweeney: Why? (7") Rotator RRSV 105 $ *Bios: Live (12" promo - Neutral) Special Emissions SE 009 # $ *Flying Saucer Attack: Guitar Blues (session) *Bill Doggett : Slow Walk (album - All His Hits) King KCD 5009 *Mansun: Ski Jump Nose (session) *Folk Implosion: Nothing Gonna Stop (v/a album - Kids (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) London 828 640-2 $ *Dream Plant: Hammond Forever (12") Vacuum 12 VAC 004 # $ *Dumb: Do One (split 7" with Calvin Party - Lies Lies & Government) Up UP 030 *Calvin Party: Lies Lies & Government (split 7" with Dumb - Lies Lies & Government) Up UP 030 *Flying Saucer Attack: Jeff Mills Blues (session) @ *Sneeze: Demand (7" EP - Sneeze) Elefant ER 177 *Mansun: Lemonade Secret Drinker (session) *Quatermass: Beyond Sunrise (12") Phantasm PTM 13 # @ *Toenut: Information / 32nd Theme Song (album - Information) Mute CD STUMM 89 *Dig Alliance: Rotorvibe (v/a album - Horizon Vol. 2) Jingo JING 02 # @ *1-4-5's: Tell Me Now (7" EP - Planetary Annihilation) Estrus ES777 *Flying Saucer Attack: I Can Take You To The Sun (session) *Mammal: Tanuga (Born From The Body) (v/a album - The Chakra Journey) Return To The Source RTTS CD2 # @ *Mansun: Egg Shaped Fred (session) *Great Mongoose: Madness (7" EP - The Great Mongoose) 1+2 1+2 EP081 *Elmore James: Dust My Broom (album - King Of The Slide Guitar) Charly R&B CEREDB 4 *Waddle: T&No Freight Line (v/a 7" EP - Rebellious Jukebox Records) Rebellious Jukebox REBEL001 *? (v/a 12" - Dope Jams Vol. 1) Dope Jam THOP 1201 # @ John seems to get the artists and track names mixed up as does Lorcan's Tracklistings so not clear which track this is *Michael Hurley: I Still Could Not Forget You Then (album - Watertower) Fundamental HYMN 8 @ *Elixir: Judgement (7" - Elixir) Suggestion SUG 003 # @ *Ganger: Guts And Bravoodoo (12" - Half Nelson EP) Vesuvius POMP 004 *Chune: Water Sandwich(album - Big Hat, No Cattle) Headhunter HED-055 *Transa: Prophase (Remix 2) (12" - Prophase (X-Cabs Remixes)) HOOK HKC 10T # @ *Captain Beefheart: Somebody Walking In My Home (album - Puller Man) German Records World Productions CD 041 / Captain Beefheart CB 6380 *Flying Saucer Attack: Resolution Island (session) @ *Tony Rebel: Human Blood (7") Penthouse PH 118 # @ *Angugo Tonic Band: Mboo MC - Opalla () Melodica MLD 76022 *Fugees: The Mask (album - The Score) Ruffhouse 483549 2 # @ Tracks marked # available on File 1. Tracks marked @ available on File 2. Tracks marked $ available on File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_107.mp3 *2) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE281 *3) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE283 ;Length *1) 03:14:01 (from 1:02:03 to 2:04:25) *2) 1:34:12 (31:00-1:28:39) *3) 1:32:39 (32:48-1:11:58) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 107 *2) Created from LE281 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 281 *3) Created from LE283 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 283 *Lorcan's home page used to complete track listing: many thanks to him, though missing the final track *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes